Disputa Vecinal
by Sulli94
Summary: ¿Qué haces cuando tu vecino no para de traer chicas a casa y no puedes dormir por las noches? ¡Esto es ridículo, necesito mis horas de sueño. ¿Qué hará Hinata para recuperar sus horas de sueño pérdidas?


**Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia surge de varios libros que he leído hace tiempo. Espero que os guste.**

[Texto corregido y modificado]

 **Capítulo 1**

Hinata se despertó de mal humor. Miro el reloj digital de color gris que estaba sobre la mesilla de noche derecha. Eran las tres de la madrugada, su querido vecino, al cual consideraba como una plaga acababa de llegar a su casa. Seguramente acompañado de una mujer completamente distinta a la despampanante morena de la noche anterior.

Por desgracia para ella, las paredes de la habitación eran demasiado finas y le bastaba con concentrarse un poco para poder escuchar la conversación que había al otro lado. Por ese motivo, siempre llevaba los cascos escuchando música durante el día y por la noche usaba tapones para los oídos. Incluso hubo noches en las que se planteó ir a un hotel solo para poder descansar

Si antes de comprar este apartamento hubiera sabido que por las noches le esperaban espectáculos de películas XXX, jamás habría cerrado el trato. En las dos semanas que llevaba viviendo allí, aquel tipo había conseguido acabar con la alegría que le había causado comprarse su primera casa.

También estaba consiguiendo que el sueño huyera de ella. Le gustaba dormir, quizá fuera lo que más le gustaba junto con la comida desde que consiguió salir de la casa de sus padres. Aquella casa que la había visto crecer, que había escuchado cada una de las discusiones que sus padres tenían sobre la educación de sus hijas, de Hanabi y de ella.

Volviendo a su querido vecino, se preguntaba por qué no podía buscarse mujeres que fueran más silenciosas. No, tenía que elegir a las mujeres más ruidosas de Nueva York. Mujeres que hacían que su gata Hinojo maullara a la pared como un loco, por la búsqueda del mismo cariño que ella estaba teniendo.

Tumbada en la cama, bajo las sábanas lilas espero a que empezara el espectáculo. Volvió a mirar la hora, tres y cuarto. _Debería haber empezado…_ Pero al otro lado de la pared solo se escuchaban murmullos y risas de una mujer. Estaba demasiado cansada, para mantenerse despierta por mucho rato más.

— Oh, Dios, ¡eso está tan bien!

 _Pum._

— ¡Oh!

 _Pum._

Hinata se removió en la cama soltando pequeños gruñidos. Esta situación no podía continuar así. La primera semana, durmió en el sofá para no tener que escuchar la partida de sexo que sucedía al otro lado de la pared. Pero se dio cuenta de que el sofá que sus amigas le habían regalado con la mejor intención del mundo no era más adecuado para dormir. También pensó en llamar a una constructora para que le insonorizaran la habitación. Aunque se escapaba de su presupuesto.

— ¡Oh, Sasuke, bebé, no pares!

 _Por favor, Sasuke. Seas quien seas, te imploro que pares o por lo menos tápale la cara con la almohada._ Habían pasado únicamente treinta minutos desde la última vez que miró el reloj.

Gruñendo para sus adentros, saltó de la cama y bajo la persiana de la ventana. La cual hacía el suficiente ruido para incordiar un poco a su vecino y a su acompañante, para que así dieran cuenta del ruido que estaban haciendo a esa hora de la madrugada. Pero no tuvo ningún efecto, sino que aumentaron los gemidos y los golpes del cabecero de la cama contra la pared.

— ¡Aw, Cielos!

Con los años se había acostumbrado a no cerrar las persianas, ya que le costaba despertarse cuando sonaba el despertador o la alarma del móvil. El amanecer era mejor que un molesto despertador para levantarse de la cama. Varias veces había llegado tarde a la universidad o al trabajo por depender de la alarma.

Pero ahora su sistema consistía en bajar las persianas para hacer ruido, porque no tenía el suficiente valor de golpear la pared. Si hoy llegaba tarde a trabajar, sería por culpa del tal Sasuke, por obligarla a depender del despertador en vez del sol. A quien pretendía engañar, era culpa suya. La soluciones estaban allí: opción a) golpear la pared con las plantas de los pies o con los puños, opción b) tocar al timbre de su vecino y pedirle amablemente que bajara los decibelios, y opción c) salir al pasillo del edificio y activar la alarma de incendios. La idea que más le gustaba era la última, pero tenía demasiados inconvenientes. El más importante de todos que en su planta solo habían dos puertas y era fácil encontrar al culpable y el segundo que despertaría todo el edificio.

De vuelta a la cama tropezó con Hinojo. El gato dio un salto con maullido de sorpresa, y Hinata estuvo a punto de sufrir un infarto.

— ¡Dios santo! Hinojo, me has dado un susto de muerte. Debería comprarte un cascabel.

No estaba acostumbrada a tener un animal doméstico, y siempre se le olvidaba mirar por donde pisada. Su padre nunca la había dejado tener ningún animal, pues consideraba que eso provocaría que su hija no se centrarse en sus actividades de aprendizaje como la futura directora de la mayor cadena de hoteles de toda América. Hinojo fue un regalo de su hermana, no entendía porque le regalaba un gato, pero parecía que poco le importo que ella estuviera soltera, trabajase cinco días a la semana y no tuviera costumbre de tener animales.

Pues a diferencia de Hinata, a Hanabi sí que se le permitió tener mascotas, desde tortugas hasta perros que en realidad eran medio lobos. Hanabi siempre había sido la consentida de la familia, nunca, o, mejor dicho, casi nunca le negaban alguno de sus caprichos.

Dios, ¿Por qué se habría tenido que comprar ese apartamento? ¿Qué tenía de malo continuar viviendo con su primo Neji? Si se hubiera quedado en su apartamiento, ahora mismo estaría durmiendo plácidamente y por la mañana tendría el desayuno preparado encima de la encimera de la cocina.

Pero la verdad es que se había enamorado de aquel apartamento, de las vistas, de la mezcla de gente que vivía en aquel edificio, desde familias jóvenes con niños hasta jubilados cuyos familiares iban a visitarlos los domingos. Debería de haber examinado a todos los vecinos, sobre todo al de su planta.

Dado que gracias a su vecino estaba garantizado que le impediría volver a dormirse, Hinata se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y contempló la oscura pared mientras pensaba en todo lo que le esperaba al día siguiente. Poco a poco Morfeo llego a ella, quedándose dormida.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó sobresaltada al escuchar el tono de la alarma del móvil. Se encontraba tumbada bocabajo, abrió un ojo y miro el reloj de la mesilla. Las seis y veinticinco de la mañana.

— Mierda —gimió disgustada al tiempo que saltaba de la cama. _Maldita sea, sabía que esto pasaría._ Pensó mientras se metía a la ducha, lamentaba tener que ducharse sin poner música para relajarse, pero esta vez iba tarde, muy tarde.

Dos minutos después, volvía a salir de la ducha. Mientras se lavaba los dientes, corrió a la cocina y abrió una lata para Hinojo, que ya estaba sentado junto a su cuenco mirándola con el gesto torcido. Corrió al baño para acabar de lavarse los dientes, se maquilló a toda prisa, se colocó un par de pendientes en las orejas y el reloj en la muñeca, y a continuación cogió la ropa que se ponía siempre que llevaba prisa, un pantalón negro y camisa blanca de seda, con una chaqueta negra del mismo material que los pantalones. Adoraba este traje, siempre la sacaba de estos aprietos. Se puso sus tacones, y fue a la cocina en busca de su bolso.

— Precisamente hoy, ¿no podías haber saltado encima de la cama cuando te entró hambre? ¿Sigues molesto por haberte pisado anoche? No es mi culpa Hinojo, eres de color negro y la oscuridad no ayuda para distinguirte. Lo siento.

Hinojo, la estaba ignorando completamente absorto en su comida, no le interesaba lo más mínimo las disculpas que ella le estaba ofreciendo. Agarró su bolso y abrió la puerta. Nada más hacerlo se arrepintió pues allí estaba su querido vecino despidiéndose de su acompañante.

— Mmm, Sasuke, gracias por lo de anoche.

— ¿Y por lo de esta mañana?

— Sí, gracias también por eso cielo. ¿Me llamaras pronto? —Le pregunto la desconocida mientras se inclinaba por un beso.

— Claro, te llamaré cuando este de vuelta en la ciudad.

 _Diablos, mierda, maldita sea y todo lo demás._ Pensó Hinata mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta. Para ser una persona tímida a la cual le costaba relacionarse con los demás seres humanos, soltaba una gran cantidad de palabrotas, algo que aprendió de su mejor amigo Kiba, durante la universidad. A veces se sorprendía al escucharse a sí misma.

Hinojo levanto la vista de su bol mirándola con curiosidad.

La verdad es que conocía a la mujer que su vecino se había tirado. Ino Yamanaka, una de las mujeres más influyentes de la ciudad y que se encontraba en el rellano de su pasillo, moviendo la cola y suspirando por las atenciones de un hombre. Ino siempre alardeaba en las entrevistas que daba a canales de televisión, revistas de moda o en la radio que no necesitaba a ningún hombre en su vida, que era una mujer independiente que se las podía poder arreglar. Hinata siempre había admirado la seguridad de aquella bella modelo rubia de ojos azules. Le gustaba la gran confianza que desprendía.

Una vez que Ino se fue, salió de casa, pero se acordó de que no había cerrado la puerta con llave y volvió sobre sus pasos. Corrió hasta el coche, un Mustang Gt500 de color negro. Su pequeño tesoro. Al encender el motor, lo revolucionó unas cuantas veces antes de meter la marcha atrás. Cuando se subía al coche toda la confianza que le faltaba en su día a día aparecía, haciendo que se sintiera segura de sí misma, la verdad era que, y a pesar del micro machismo existente sobre las conductoras, ella era una buena conductora y entendía de coches. Algo que aprendió para intentar impresionar a un viejo amor… pero eso es otra historia.

Pero nada más sacar el coche de su plaza del garaje y avanzar un poco se vio obligada a frenar en seco pues un Jeep Renegade de color azul marino que salió marcha atrás golpeando el lado izquierdo de su coche.

Hinata cerró los ojos y golpeo la cabeza contra el volante. Puso la palanca en posición de estacionamiento y salió del coche. Lo que necesitaba en aquel momento era control, no una rabieta temporal ni ponerse a llorar.

— ¿Qué demonios está haciendo? —Ladro el tipo. No sabía de quien narices se trataba, pero el hombre daba bastante miedo, con aquellos pantalones de algodón y una camiseta ancha. Hinata miro la abolladura de su coche con algo de tristeza, sabía que iba a tener que estar por lo menos un par de días sin poder ir al trabajo en coche mientras arreglasen este desastre.

— Eso debería preguntárselo yo… no usted. —En ocasiones como esta agradecía la estricta educación de su padre.

— ¿Se puede saber quién la dio el carnet de conducir? Es usted la peor conductora que he visto…

La injusticia de aquello y la ofensa a todas las conductoras la hizo olvidar por un momento la timidez y la vergüenza que tanto la caracterizaba. Hinata se acercó a él lentamente, agradecida de llevar zapatos con tacones de cinco centímetros que la elevaban hasta ponerla a la altura de… su barbilla. Casi.

— ¿Qué yo soy mala conductora? —dijo con los dientes apretados. La falta de sueño estaba provocando esta reacción en ella. — ¿Qué soy mala conductora? —Lo señalo con el dedo. —No fui yo quien salió de su plaza de garaje sin asegurarse de mirar por si había alguien detrás. ¡Compruebe los retrovisores por el amor de dios!

El abrió la boca para contestar a su vez, pero Hinata estaba lejos de acabar.

—Además, hoy no es el mejor día para que usted me venga a golpear el coche. Si hoy iba tarde a mi trabajo ahora tardaré más debido a usted. —Consulto su reloj. — Son ya las siete y cinco de la mañana. Así que por favor, completemos el papeleo del parte para que los dos podamos continuar con los quehaceres del día.

Lo recorrió con la mirada tomando nota de la figura del hombre. Parecía tener una edad muy cercana a la de ella, ojos negros cual pozos, pelo azabache y una expresión fría. Era muy atractivo. — ¿De acuerdo?

Él afirmo con la cabeza.

Hinata respiró hondo y comenzó a sonrojarse al darse cuenta de cómo le había hablado.

—Muy bien. De acuerdo, entonces. —Él le dirigió una mirada extraña. Mientras ella se apartaba el pelo de la cara. Se acercó al lado derecho de su coche para abrir la guantera y sacar la documentación.

Mientras el desconocido completaba los papeles del parte no pudo evitar observarle con más detenimiento. Era un hombre atractivo no cabía duda, pero estaba muy lejos de su ideal de hombre perfecto.

—Llego tarde. –Dijo mientras él le tendía los papeles completados. — Gracias, y ahora con su permiso me voy.

Él asintió.

—Ésa es una buena idea. No me gustaría nada tener que arrestarla.

Hinata se lo quedó mirando, perpleja.

— ¿Disculpe?

—Soy policía —repuso él, y acto seguido dio media vuelta y regresó al interior del coche moviéndolo sin volver a tocar el de Hinata.

Hinata observó cómo se iba, estupefacta. ¿Policía?

—Joder, detenerme por qué. No fue culpa mía. —dijo, mientras miro el trozo de papel que le había dado en él que aparecía escrito lo siguiente junto al número de teléfono. _Sasuke Uchiha._

 **¡Hasta aquí! Ya es bastante tarde y debería estar durmiendo. Espero que les guste, y que le den mucho amor a esta historia, sé que puede que os suene de otros libros, seguramente sea porque las ideas que he ido teniendo me van venido de varios que he leído.**

 **Un abrazo, Sulli94.**


End file.
